1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image scanning techniques to achieve data communication for exchanging encrypted data between devices.
2. Related Art
So far an image scanning system has been known, in which data is transmitted and received in an encrypted manner between an image scanner and a terminal device connected communicably with the image scanner.